memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Starfleet uniform (2278-2350s)
In the mid-2270s, the Federation Starfleet began to consider a new uniform design, a maroon-toned, somewhat militaristic type of Starfleet uniforms with shoulder-clip jackets and metal breast and belt-buckle insignias. The design was first approved for production during reference stardate 2/19, on 17 September. The first issue occurred in that stardate, on 31 October. The uniform attracted criticism from peace-minded citizens and groups, who felt like the Federation was giving Starfleet a more military slant than served its purpose, perhaps as a precursor to aggression against the Klingons or Romulans ( ) At James T. Kirk's personal request, the new Starfleet uniform issue was instated early as the ship's uniform of the , replacing the white and grey uniforms. ( ) By 2278, the new uniforms come into in widespread use on other vessels, such as the . ( ) By the 2320s, the uniforms had been altered with less prominent color-coded undershirts, and the belts were removed by the 2340s. ( ) Another minor change, a new combadge, occurred before the turn of the 2350s decade. ( ) These uniforms became quite recognizable after long term use, but continued criticism caused new designs to spring into use during an interim period before this type was abolished altogether and replaced with much more relaxed styles of the 2350s uniform. ( ) Departmental color codes Undershirts and vests The standard uniform wear included black boots, and flared trousers with a stripe down the side of the wearer's division color, except for command specialty officers who wear a maroon stripe. Flag officer trousers have a thin gold braid soutache in the center of the stripe, and flag officers at the fleet command level have two gold braid soutaches flanking the stripe. The undershirt is color-coded with the wearer's division color. In the initial uniform issue, the undershirts were high turtlenecks with ribbed collars, but by the early 24th century, the undershirts were replaced with crew neck shirts of the same general color code. Officers could also wear a number of waistcoat vests or tunics over their undershirts for informal duty situations, otherwise, a service dress jacket was generally the uniform of the day. Some, but not all of the vests and coats lacked placements for rank insignia as they were commonly used under another piece of outer uniform wear like the various jackets. Service jackets Utility jumpers Field fatigues Dress uniforms thumb|[[William Smillie|Bill Smillie wearing C-in-C service jacket with dress decorations.]] One basic dress uniform application of this era was a form of service dress consisting of the standard service jacket worn with awards and decorations beneath the Starfleet badge insignia. Many admirals serving at Starfleet Command preferred this wear while on duty, even at some formal events. For example, Fleet Admiral Lance Cartwright wore his service dress with decorations while attending briefings at Starfleet Command and at the Khitomer Conference in 2293. While on duty at his operations post, as he was during the Whalesong Crisis of 2286, Cartwright wore the simpler arrangement of his service uniform without the dress decorations. ( ) Around 2293, a more formal dress uniform was worn at events by officers of all ranks. The uniform was similar to the service jacket, but was tailored with an additional high collar and was worn with decorations on the chest. This jacket was not designed to be worn with the officer's undershirt. The division color was shown by the normal bands on the jacket, and in the trim at the collar. Flag officer collars had a trim of gold braid, which was doubled for the C-in-C. Androvar Drake, Kirk, Spock, McCoy and others all wore this type of dress jacket to the ceremony of Drake's promotion. ( ) thumb|[[Commodore in dress uniform.]] A more ornate dress uniform was sometimes worn by important officers of high rank, consisting of a maroon tunic or jacket with shoulder closure, and epaulets on both shoulders, and also a high white banded collar. The sleeves had numerous stripe bands as well. The sleeve bands, epaulets and collar were all division color, and for flag officers were all worn with delicately patterned gold braid, arranged to show their rank grade. The uniform also featured decorations and standard pin rank insignia. In 2285, Grand Admiral Stephen Turner wore this while on duty at Starfleet Headuarters, but he also on occasion wore his service jacket. The same year, Commodore wore a uniform of this type while attending an event on Babel. ( ) Appendices Connections External link * Category:Clothing